1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless earphone system and more particularly to wireless earphone devices that automatically tune to an available channel within a radio band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Low-power frequency modulation (FM) transmission in the FM broadcast channels is a permissible application in many countries for personal use as long as the transmitted power is in compliance with local regulatory standards. Wireless earphones are one such application based on FM broadcast channel. When a user wears a wireless earphone and travels around, the channel selected by the user may become actively used by others and causes interference.
Using current channel selection methods. The user needs to change a channel to one that is available by first finding a channel that is not in use and then changing the transmitter of a transmitter/receiver system to the channel found and then changing the channel of the receiver, which is typically located in the wireless earphone device. This results in deterring use of wireless earphone devices.
What is needed is a device and method for automatically coordinating between a transmitter and a receiver associated with wireless earphones.